


Falling

by Haunne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunne/pseuds/Haunne
Summary: Eren a simply and introvert boy has fallen in love for the first time in his lifehe has fallen in love of Levi the captain of the soccer team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my first time writing and uploading something in English so I'm sorry if I have a mistake]

 

 

Eren Jaeger is a young boy living the best time of his boring life

 

He is freaking in love for the first time

Love is so powerful and weird

 

Eren feels so happy lately just by seeing the person that he loves even if he's not noticed at all by that person

 

Eren is just happy to see him by far away

He just smiles by seeing him  
These new feelings and sensations are so strange and warm

 

He just feels warm when he sees his face

 

Being in love is warm and weird at the same time

It's feels weird because is his first time falling in love, and is also weird because he has fallen in love of another boy  
Yes, another boy

Eren has fallen in love of Levi Ackerman the captain of the soccer team of the highschool  
Levi surprisingly is not the most tall man in the team but is the captain anyways

Eren is an introvert boy so he has never talked to Levi before  
But even if they hadn't talked before Eren just falled in love of Levi

Not exactly by his looks  
But by his personality

Levi Ackerman is someone that Eren admires  
Because Eren has discovered that the captain of the team is also an introvert person

He has seen the little details of every movement of the captain

 

He also has seen the boy being shy and silent  
He knows that the popular captain is not an extrovert at all

Finding someone that even if is an introvert is doing something like being the captain of a team catches the attention of Eren

 

He wants to be so brave like Levi

But he is not so brave

 

He wants to say "Hi" to him but that is just something that he can't do

So when he was running to class being late and collide with someone he just doesn't know how to say something  
The words just don't come out  
And he just blushes when he see that the one and only that has collided with him is Levi Ackerman.  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

 

 

 

Eren is there, frozen, being a messy boy feeling so freaking nervous   
He doesn't know what to say to the Captain of the team   
The words simply doesn't want to go out of his mouth

He just stares with big eyes at Levi

- **Damn it, sorry I didn't saw you running, are you ok?**  
Levi says while looks at Eren

Eren just nod with his head

- **Are you sure?**  
Levi ask  
Because the boy in front of him didn't say a word maybe he's intimidated, oh, he knows that feeling and it's awful   
He gives a little smile to the boy just to try to calm him a little

Eren thinks that he is on a dream   
Surely having the opportunity of seeing the captain smiling feels like a dream   
So even without noticing it he also smiles

Levi immediately thinks that the boy in front of him has a pretty smile

Both just has to stop of looking at each other because they hear the school bell   
They're in troubles   
They're really late to class

- **In what classroom you are?**  
Levi asks

-104

- **Great I'm in the 107**  
Levi says while he grabs Eren hand and start to run to the hallway   
They're running to class

When they finally are in front of the 104 classroom they stop, Levi left the hand of the boy and say goodbye with his hand

Eren just stays there in front of the door trying to stabilize his breathing   
His heart is running so so fast and he is sure that he is blushed.


End file.
